


Awakening

by orphan_account



Series: Sherlock/Anthea [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, No knowledge on medical stuff, comma - Freeform, don't think I need any more tags..., john is worried about sherlock, may of over rated it... but hey...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John learns that Sherlock is in the hospital. He can't get in because he's not family. John wonders why Sherlock's brother's assistant, Anthea, can enter.
Marie is worried about her husband. He is in a comma. Can she help him?





	

“I’m his friend!” an army doctor by the name of John Watson shouted to the security hired by someone by the name of Mycroft Holmes (Dubbed the British government by his brother) protecting the self proclaimed Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes.

“Sorry only family allowed in there at this moment.” One of the many guards (nearly everyone on the whole floor were guards) emotionlessly told the hysteric doctor.

“Who says?” John demanded, knowing that if it were what he thinks it was, then friends would be allowed to enter. The guards looked at each other and the guard who spoke to John decided to be the one to reply.

“I’s classified.” He replied. John nearly shoved his way in when he saw someone he recognizes. It took him the amount of time to let her walk to the door, of which he was standing in front of, for him to recognize her. It was the girl who he knows as Anthea, who happened to pick him up when he first met Sherlock.

“Right this way.” The guard who was talking to John led the mysterious girl inside. John got mad, as he knows him better than his brother’s assistant, and he wasn’t allowed in.

“Why is she allowed in?” John demanded as the door was being closed. He saw the girl glace at him before looking at Sherlock. The guards ignored John. It was classified after all. Glaring at the guard, John left to go and see a certain Holmes brother.

 

“Hey, Sherlock. John’s outside, he wants to see you. I wish you could hear me.” The female, known as Anthea to all but her family. Her real name is Marie Holmes, and she is Sherlock Holmes’ wife. Sitting on her husbands bed, she began pet his hair. “Why did you have to go into a comma?” she murmured, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
“Why can’t you wake up?” Marie asked, tears falling, landing on Sherlock. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek. “Please wake up soon.”

As if a magic spell happened, Sherlock started to stir, opening his eye’s a little. Sherlock opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out (save for a croak) as his thought was dry. Gasping Marie kissed Sherlock softly on the lips.

“Let me get a doctor.” She quietly said, not wanting to leave the room. She saw Sherlock about to protest, but quickly left the room looking for a doctor. The first one she saw was John, but he didn’t work at the hospital. Looking she saw the doctor who told her that Sherlock might never wake up again.

“Doctor! Sherlock. He woke up!” Marie nearly shouted when she saw the doctor. The doctor looked at the other in shock before rushing back to Sherlock’s room. Marie managed to get there before the doctor.

“Sherlock. Are you alright?” Marie asked, hugging her husband. She cried in relief when she felt Sherlock’s hand touch her head. Slowly the hand went down, combing through her hair.

“I’m okay.” He barely managed to croak out as the doctor checked his vital sings. 

By the end of the week Sherlock was sent to live with his wife until he fully recovers.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I HAVE NO MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE! 
> 
> There... Now that's out of the way... This is the first Anthea/Sherlock fic I'm writing, but it won't be in any order... I may rewrite this one day, but this is good enough for now...
> 
> It isn't even my OTP, (Molly and sherlock is, but shh)... But hey this ship can be cute... (More my BrOTP though...)


End file.
